


The Struggle is Real

by Damn_Danielle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Packs, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Louis, Sassy Niall, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Marcel, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Danielle/pseuds/Damn_Danielle
Summary: Hey loves. It's been a minute. But uh I deleted that trash I called a fic and I'm remaking it. It is soooo much better already. ill update when I can. just trust me it'll be good."I look in the mirror, noticing the three tattoos that have been slowly becoming more visible. When you and your soulmate are mature enough to love each other, your tattoo will appear. Mine appeared right as summer began, first the beginning letter of each initial, which i thought that it gave me all three initials of my ‘one’ soulmate. H. E. M. Soon after i discovered that I have three tattoos, meaning I have three mates, three individual people to love. So that’s terrifying."





	The Struggle is Real

_ Sprinting at full force, I make my way down the grungy alley, breathing so heavily my lungs threaten to burst. I reach for the bright light in front of me, praying that I make it in time -- _

 

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

 

“Mmhnnng” I groan, rubbing the groggy feeling my face. I suck in a breath and yawn while pushing my arms above my head.

 

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

 

“Okay, okay” I mumble, opening my eyes and slapping my hand on my alarm clock, that resides on my nightstand. I grab my phone and check the time and date; 6:12 am, August 17th.

 

_ 6:12 am? Why did I set an alarm for 6 am?  _ I wonder, dazed from the lack of sleep I had gotten. I throw my legs over the edge of my bed and just sit there for a moment.

 

“Louis, Dear are you up yet?” my mother calls from downstairs.

 

“Yeah, I just woke up” I call back

 

“You don’t want to be late for your first day of junior year” she sings the word year excitedly. “I’ll make breakfast.”

 

_ Oh shit, that’s today? I haven’t finished my AP-History project yet. And what am I going to wear? Holy shit I’m a junior. How…. Exhilarating. As excited as I am, I am definitely not a morning person.  _

 

I stand after about 5 more minutes of sulking. I stretch slowly, looking around the room. I yawn and begin smiling widely. I walk into my ensuite, on a mission to start the shower. I would argue that I have a fantastic ensuite, with a pastel blue paint coating the walls with tiny shell decals scattered about, with the matching bath rugs and shower curtain with white horizontal stripes. Plus a white granite bathroom counter and a whitewashed brick backsplash to match, with my hair products and body lotions neatly placed in rows next to my silver sink. I undress, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper located by the towel rack, which is looking very scarce from the lack of laundry-doing I’ve been avoiding.

 

I look in the mirror, noticing the three tattoos that have been slowly becoming more visible. When you and your soulmate are mature enough to love each other, your tattoo will appear. Mine appeared right as summer began, first the beginning letter of each initial, which I thought that it gave me all three initials of my ‘one’ soulmate. H. E. M. Soon after I discovered that I have three tattoos, meaning I have three mates, three individual people to love. So that’s terrifying.  

 

I hurry into the hot shower, running my hands through my hair under the steamy water. I let my mind wander while I shower, thinking about every possible thing under the sun. I try not to look at myself, Y’know stereotypical insecure omega and all. But seriously, I hate looking at my gigantic thighs and slightly tanned skin, evidence that I actually went outside this summer, I know shocker. I sigh as I wash out the conditioner out of my hair and I shut off the water squeezing the water out of my hair. I reach for a towel and begin drying myself off, starting with my legs and working my way up. I step out of the shower with the towel wrapped body and another one around my now drying hair.

 

I walk into my room and open my closet door, scanning the shirts lined up in a chaotic fashion. I sift through them, searching for the blue shirt with the embroidered yellow rose on the upper right corner.

 

“Ah ha,” I say yanking the hanger out of my closet, quickly putting my shirt on. I walk over to my dresser, near the side of my bed with no nightstand. I first put on a lacey white thong, just because I hate myself doesn’t mean I don’t like wearing nice things. I pull a pair of ripped acid washed jeans out of my dresser and lay them on my bed. I head back into my bathroom and grab my favorite lotion; love spell. I rub it on my legs before forcing the jeans on my body by means of jumping and excessive pulling.  Once I finally get the jeans on I hear a distinct ping from my phone. I reach on my nightstand flipping my phone over to view the message. It is from my best friend on the entire planet; Niall. Ask him yourself, he’ll tell you that he’s my favorite. He’s not wrong, just a little self-centered.

 

**_NI: Hey u up yet?_ **

 

**_Me: Yeah I’m up…. Unfortunately_ **

 

**_NI: Y? Don’t you wanna see me? Am I not your favorite omega anymore?_ **

 

**_Me: Of course I want to see you but I don’t want to do anything but sleep at the moment._ **

 

**_NI: Understandable hey I heard that the Styles moved into town and are going to be attending our school!!!_ **

 

**_Me: first of all Who did you hear that from? Second, do you think Harry’s as bad as they say? And third does do the boytoys know you’re fangirling over the styles? Forth and finally, What about the others out of the triplets? Are they as terrible as people say?_ **

 

The Styles brothers are not new news around the world. Not only are they incredibly wealthy, but they are also drop-dead gorgeous, with sharp jawlines and bulging muscles. Mmmmm…... don’t get me started. 

 

**_NI: I heard it from Zayn, he said they were best friends or something, Harry’s probs worse than we heard and no Liam and Zayn don’t know that “I’m Fangirling right now” and what they don’t know won’t kill them. And Edward and Marcel are the names of the other triplets. I have seen pictures of Marcel, he looks like a nerdy version of the other triplets. Edward just looks terrifyingly mean._ **

 

**_Me: Lol look I’ll see you at school I gotta eat, kiss your boytoy Alphas for me_ **

 

**_NI: K. see ya there love you lou. Bring me some food._ **

 

**_Me: I’ll see what I can scavenge for you. Love you Ni._ **

 

“Louis you need to eat and get on the road if you want to be on time” I hear my mother from downstairs once more.

 

“Alright, I’m coming, I’m coming,” I say, sliding my phone in my back pocket. I trudge down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen. I grab a piece of toast, kiss my mother on the cheek and head to my car in the driveway. 


End file.
